


Clumsy early morning kiss

by kriptiana



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clumsy Kisses, Early Mornings, Forbidden but not so forbidden, In Bed, In Love, Kissing, M/M, Warlock - Freeform, make out, shadowhunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriptiana/pseuds/kriptiana
Summary: Sometimes mornings were just great. Especially if one said Shadowhunter was rudely woken up, but everything is great when you have a hot Warlock in the same bed.





	Clumsy early morning kiss

Something bright was hitting onto Alec Lightwood's face. Quietly groaning, the young Shadowhunter moved himself to the right side of the bed, where his lover should be. At start, he felt an empty bed, but his hazy, sleepy mind provided him with the information that Magnus was yet to get used to the new addition in his bed, so tended to slip to the side of the bed in the mornings. Normal people probably slept in the middle of giant sized beds, but no. This warlock had been so used to having a stranger or even more than one that his inner instinct told him to slide away.

This of course didn't sit well with Alec. Especially the first morning he had stayed over in Magnus bed. Letting out a soft whine, Alec slid over to Magnus side and sighted in relief when he felt the warm body of his lover. He shouldn't be surprised that he was still asleep. Another of Magnus quirks that Alec had found out and thought as adorable.  
Alec pressed his body against the warlocks, internally smiling when he felt an arm going around his waist, pulling him closer and away from the rude light that had woken him up from the nice dream he had had.  
He felt a small kiss being pressed to the top of his head, sleepily humming and then lazily turning his head upwards so his lips could greet his lover. Unfortunately his coordination being off in the morning, Alec ended up kissing Magnus jaw. Instant flush of red tainted the Shadowhunters cheeks, while Magnus let out a deep chuckle.

"Good morning, grumpy cat." Whispered Magnus, still chuckling, while Alec blinked his eyes open, pouting at Magnus. He let out a huff of breath out of his lips and instead of answering his lover, Alec pulled himself up to finally get to his destination. That is to Magnus plump, delicious lips. At start the kiss was slow and lazy, but slowly with the heat growing between, so did the kiss. It turned into a full out make out session. Their bodies pressing as close to the others as was possible.

Finally they pulled back to get some of that delicious air, quietly panting. Their foreheads pressed together. Alec looked into the golden cat eyes, which were unglamoured, giving Alec a full out shiver through his body. They both grinned at each other like two idiots in love. Maybe they weren't yet there, but Alec was pretty sure that he was falling for the warlock, who sometimes got ready so slow that Alec wanted to stab somebody with his seraph blade. And even if Magnus magicked up the food without paying for it. The Shadowhunter was still going to fall for the Warlock. Forbidden love or not.


End file.
